An Atlantis Christmas
by SarahKathryn
Summary: It's Christmas time and Rodney is clueless again. McKeller
1. Chapter 1

An Atlantis Christmas 1/2

Someone had decorated the gateroom with garlands and red beads. Jennifer Keller found this funny since, with one look out the window, you could see it didn't look like Christmas. At least, not her idea of Christmas. No snow, no ice (well, okay,she could live without the ice), no cold weather. No one wore anything heavier then the standard issue jacket. It just wasn't the same, which is what she was trying to explain to Rodney McKay.

"Well, so what?" he was, as usual, clueless. And yet, somehow, that was one of the things she loved about him.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas either. I mean, I know we've got decorations and a Secret Santa and all but it just doesn't feel like Christmas."

"Well, this planet is on a different orbit around its sun then Earth is, which is why it isn't winter here. And even if it was, this planet is closer to its sun then Earth so there is no winter like on Earth." Rodney explained, scooping up more of the mac and cheese that made up the lunch special of the day.

"Rodney, I know that! That really wasn't the point!" Sometimes, the fact she had to explain everything drove Jennifer crazy.

"Oh, okay." Rodney shrugged.

"It's just that I like Christmas. I like the decorations, the lights, the snow, even the stupid six foot blowup Santa my dad puts up every year. I know we've got decorations and all but somehow, since I had to do Christmas shopping in August, it doesn't feel Christmassy."

"That reminds me. Did I buy Madison something?"

"Yes, you did. A Gabriella and Troy gift set."

"Do I need to know what that is?"

"Not really. Just know she'll be thrilled."

"Good. Jeannie wanted to know if I had bought anything and I didn't know if you had or not."

"I did. It's fun shopping for little girls."

"I hate shopping."

"I know. That's why I did it for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, what were you saying before? About Christmas?"

"You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter." Jennifer said, a little frustrated. As much as she loved him, Rodney could be dense sometimes.

This part is from Jennifer's POV, the next one will be Rodney's. I actually did write this at Christmastime last year :) but just now found it an old notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the delay - i've had it written for a while but lost the notebook it was in! finally found it in my brother's school stuff (why does he need MY notebook anyway???) so here it is!

Rodney walked away from Jennifer, feeling a little confused and upset with himself. He had gotten what she was saying, at least, he thought he had. She was homesick, missing her father and all the holiday hoopla she was used to.

"Well," he thought, "I can't take her home but maybe I can bring home to her."

"What did you say, Rodney?" Radek Zelenka asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing." he sputtered. If Zelenka ever heard of his holiday plans, there'd never been peace in the lab again. "Actually, I'm going to take a break, Radek. See you later." With that, Rodney strolled out of the lab, hands in his pockets, thinking.

Zelenka stared after him. "But Rodney, you don't take breaks! And you just got here!" he called, shaking his head. "Jennifer certainly has changed that man." he muttered as he went back to work.

Rodney was on a personal mission as he charged down the hall. "If Jennifer wants snow, then she'll get snow," he decided. "Surely somewhere in Pegasus, there is a planet with snow." He turned into the control room. "All I have to do is find one."

It took him the better part of the next two hours to find one they'd actually been to and wasn't overrun with Wraith or just an ice planet.

"P3X-959," he said, writing it down.

"What's that?" Chuck asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just a planet."

"Okay. You going there now?"

"No, no, no, not yet. Have to clear it with Sheppard first." Sheppard was in charge of Atlantis for the next few weeks while Woolsey was on Earth doing reviews, a fact that made Rodney very happy. Sheppard would probably tease him but he was certain this jaunt would be allowed although if he had been dealing with Woolsey, he wasn't so sure.

"You want to do what?" Sheppard's smile was literally ear to ear.

Rodney sighed and repeated himself. "Jennifer misses the snow and ice and all that a Wisconsin Christmas entails. I want to take her to P3X-959 because there is snow there."

Sheppard laughed again. "Okay. Have fun."

"We'll be back tomorrow."

"Good."

After some more joking around, Rodney was finally on his way to P3X-959 to set up his winter wonderland for Jennifer.

It was cold on the planet. "Check one," he said to himself. "Snow and ice, checks two and three." The planet was also pretty much empty except for a small community about fifty miles south of the gate. He figured no one would mind too terribly much if he parked a Jumper for a little while.

Rodney hummed to himself as he worked. The two hours he had asked Sheppard for passed quickly as he worked. When the gate came to life, it startled him. "You ready for her?" Sheppard's disembodied voice came through the gate's horizon.

"As ready as I can get it." Rodney felt immensely proud of himself and a little nervous. He had never thought he had a romantic bone in his body but tonight, tonight proved otherwise. However, he was nervous she might think it all too silly instead of romantic like he'd hoped.

"Okay, here she comes." Sheppard spoke again. It was well after working hours in Atlantis and the gateroom would be mostly empty which Rodney was glad for. Less people to watch his attempt at being romantic.

Jennifer stepped through the gate, hands covering her eyes. "Rodney, you are here, right?"

"Yes of course."he stepped forward to her side. "Open your eyes."

She gasped as she saw what Rodney had done. "You, you." she said, shocked.

There was a six foot Santa he had pilfered from the botany lab and a plastic Nativity scene taken from the infirmary. He hoped she hadn't noticed it was missing. There were lights strung around the Jumper and a few surrounding tress, one of which looked something like a pine tree. There was a small Christmas tree with twinkling lights blinking on and off inside the Jumper with a few gifts piled underneath.

"Does it look like Chippewa Falls?" he asked, hopefully.

"It does." she looked around some more. "Thank you, Rodney."

"Oh,well, it was nothing."

"Yes, it is." She turned and threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"I got you presents,too. They're in the Jumper." he told her, still nervous.

Jennifer smiled. "Let's go see them."

well, what did y'all think? i think rodney is a bit out of character but truthfully i see him doing something like this. he's the kind of guy that likes to make his girl happy. after all, he did alter the entire timeline just to save her!!


End file.
